Secret power
by randomunicorn
Summary: She was alone, they were dead, she needed help, and she'd promised. A girl's family is killed by unmerciful demons and she has to turn to the Charmed ones for help. Then she meets them and it gets complicated...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it. I only own everything that's new in my fanfiction story.

**Authors Note: I don't know much about Charmed so this will probably be a really bad fanfic, i apologise for that, i was just reading other peoples and wanted to write my own as i had ideas about how to do it. But i just wanted to say that in my fic, Piper, Leo, Chris and Wyatt live in the Halliwell Manor with Paige and Pheobe. Cole is still in it but he lives on his own. **

The girl stood and looked at what had previously been her livingroom. The bodies of her parents and grandparents were visable through the fire. A cold feeling of anger gripped her insides. A creaking floorboard told her that it was still in the house. She wanted revenge, but she was weakened from protecting herself, she had assumed they would have done the same. They had more power than her, thats what they had always said. She now realised they were lying, they had only said that to control her.

The fight went out of her as she bent down and, for the last time, looked into her mother's emotionless empty eyes. A memory of a conversation with her mother, from that very morning played through her head.

"_Hunny, promise me something?" Her mother had said, turning to face her while leaning against the sink._

"_OK, what?" She had replied, she hadn't seen her mother this serious in years and it was sort of scaring her._

"_That if you ever need help, you'll go to The Charmed ones? You remember i told you about them?" She nodded and her mother smiled, awaiting her answer._

"_OK, i promise." Her mother walked over and enveloped her in a bear hug. Little did she know that that would be the last hug from her mother, ever, and that she was now expected to do as she promised. _

She saw the figure enter the room, it stood frozen at the door, watching her. Her well trained eyes, darted to it's hand where a fire ball was growing. She looked back at her Parents and Grandparents bodies one last time. She then stood and faced the demon. It raised it's hand to thrown the fire ball, thinking she was just a normal human who could be disposed of with a simple fire ball. This demon had come after the two generations before her, knowing that they, at least, had posessed powers. The demon knew nothing of her, thats what he parents had made sure of. So when she absorbed the fire ball into her hand the demon was stunned.

It regained it's composure quickly and ran at her. But it didn't have any idea what she was, yet. Most demons and witches can absord fire and energy balls, so it wasn't much help for the demon to know this, as she could still be most things. She quickly darted to the side, using the momentum of the demon's weight against it.

It ran into the wall and angrily picked itself up from the floor, planning its next move. But it did something unnexpected, stood up and clasped the chain around it's neck. The symbol on the end began to glow and 5 more of it's kind shimmered into the room, coming to it's aid.

They surrounded her, all menacing, drawing swords from their hands. Then it struck her. They were Galin demons. Basic level threat, power to produce sharp swords from their hands to stab their victims and fire balls to weaken them. They were one of the first demons she had encountered.

_She was 6 and playing alone in the garden. Her brother was in, but he was upstairs, apparently studying. She had looked up to see the air shining. She later found out that they were there to kill her brother. Her first instinct was fear. Then she looked at them carefully and felt at ease, her mind told her she could get rid of these nasty creatures if she tried. With this thought in her mind balls of blue energy formed quickly in her hands while she watched fascinated, she threw them at the demons, it seemed the most odvious thing to do at the time, and watched as they were both hit squarely in the chest and erupted into small green balls, which quickly faded, as if they had never been theret. She was in shock and when she realised what she had done, had turned tail and ran into the house screaming hysterically._

She puched the thought of her brother from her mind and stood in the middle of the circle as they closed in and collected what strength she had left, directing it into the growing energy balls in her hands. The first two she used to take out the demons infront of her. She quickly darted through the gap, creating more as she went, she facing them, let off the next two. The last two demons she finished off with the sword which she ripped from the wall behind her. This was why she was glad her father collected swords, they came in handy when you had annoying visitors. She stabbed the first through the stomach and with the second she sliced through the thick skin of it's neck, dismembering its head from its body. It fell to the ground and she stood there panting.

She was alone, she had promised to go to the Charmed ones for help, she could probably get her revenge on her own, but she was weakened from the fire and fighting. She also would need to train and most of her books had been destroyed in the fire. She regained her composure and closed her eyes, anyone watching would have seen her body become small blue energy balls as she orbed out of the room.

A few seconds later she opened her eyes and looked up. Before her was Halliwell Manor. She took a deep breath and dragged her sword with her to the door, she rang the bell and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or anything about it, i only own anything unfamiliar.

Meanwhile at Halliwell Manor...

"Chris, get the door would you?" Piper asked as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

Chris flashed her a smile, sighed and went to open the door. He was still smiling as he pulled the door open, but when he saw who was in the doorway, it immediatley fell from his face. It was a girl who looked slightly younger than him, about 16, she looked tired and had a slash on her left cheek and her right arm was bleeding. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. The combination of loose blackened jeans, ripped blue top, a sword with green blood on, her own blood and her messed up hair made her look strangley powerful but exhausted. She looked him in the eye and he immediatley felt her guard rise with his own.

"Is this where the Halliwell sisters live?" she asked in a quiet soft voice.

"Yeah, hang on." Chris answered before ducking his head behind the door and shouting. "Mom! Dad! Come here!" He quickly returned his eyes to the girl, there was something about her, and considering her current condition, he assumed she had some kind of magical ability.

Piper and Leo emerged at Chris's side a minute later and surveyed the girl. Both had starlted and worried looks on their faces.

"Um. Can we help you?" Piper asked kindly.

"My Mom, said you could." The girl spoke in the same gentle voice and winced and she swapped hands with the sword, so it was in her good hand.

"What did she say we could help you with." Enquired Leo, eyeing the sword cautiously.

"She said if i needed help or was in trouble, that i could come to you."

"Of corse what's the problem ?" Piper asked anxiously.

"A demon, killed my parents and grandparents, in a fire about half an hour ago." Piper covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes widened as the girl continued. "I protected myself with a force field, thinking they would do the same, but they couldn't. They told me they had more power but i realised that they lied. I dropped the force field and they were dead. I heard the demon in the doorway and it threw a fire ball, i absorbed it and moved when it ran at me, but it summoned 5 more. I got 4 of them with energy balls and disembowled and stabbed the last two. But earlier my mother made me promise to come to you if i needed help, and all of my books and everything were destroyed in the fire." She trailed off, leaving them all astounded. They were all thinking the same thing, what was she?

Piper spoke first. "Come on in, i'm sure we can help somehow."

"Thankyou." She said and smiled lightly. She stepped forwards and fell. Chris caught her unconcious body. Leo stopped and took it from him and carried her into the living room, leaving Chris to close the door and pick up her dropped sword. He waved his hand over it, the blood disappearing. He was deep in thought those demons don't go after people for the fun of it, and taking out 6 on her own, and she was weakend from the fire? She sounded like an equal, he would have to watch her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't won charmed i only oen the unusual things.

**Authors Note: Thankyou to Katie, Sam and Tvcrazed for reviewing. **

Leo gently placed the girl on the sofa and Wyatt, Pheobe and Paige stopped their conversation and looked at Piper, puzzled.

"Mom, who's she?" Wyatt asked, walking over to examine her a little more closley.

"We don't know her name, but she's come to use for help. Apparently her mom told her to and her parents and grandparents were killed by Galin demons and then tried to kill her." Piper finished and sat on the arm of Paige's chair.

"Where are the demons now?" said Paige, her eyes transfixed on the girls frail body.

"She killed them." Chris answered, walking into the room and branishing the sword. "she had this and she used it to kill the last two. There were six." He added at the confused look on Paige's face. Her eyes widened.

"What is she?" Pheobe voiced the question they were all wondering.

"We don't know." Paiper said, looking uneasily at the girl. She turned to Leo. "Should we call Cole, see if he can help?" Leo glanced at Pheobe. She and Cole had broken up a few weeks ago. He had gotten over it, she hadn't.

"It would be best. I'll go get him." And with that Leo orbed out of the room. It was silent as everyone stared at the girl.

"So, should i get her a cold compress or something?" Asked Paige, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good idea, i'll come too, anyone want a drink?" replied Piper standing, ready to follow Paige into the kitchen. Pheobe nodded and stood too, the boys shook their heads and watched the three sisters leave the room.

"So what do you think?" Wyatt asked Chris in hushed tones, his eyes darting to the unconcious girl.

Chris surveyed her for a moment before answering. "Well she's certainly pretty, but there seems to be something about her. You know? Like she has something she is keeping from us. She did seem a little reluctant about teling us what was wrong. What about you?" Chris tore his eyes away to look at his brother with a thoughtful expression.

"I like the looks of her, but yeah, you're right, there is definatly something she seems to be hiding, i'm only going on what i've herad though." Both boys sighed and went back to staring at the girl, each in their own world of ideas.


End file.
